Talk:Lore/@comment-58.178.96.76-20191013011330
I'm saying the monster from camping 1 is the son of the family of 5 in hotel. Ok, we all know that but what if there was more than 1 survivor. Daniel! Who is also the dad of the son!!! Because daniel the counseller and the dad from hotel pretty much look the same!! Also in camping 2 the monster from camping 1 only comes if Daniel is alive. He comes and saves us and kills Zach Nolan. But if Daniel is dead, the monster doesn't save us since he wants us to die! Since we killed his father! And why does daniel keep going back to specky woods? In hotel that family of 5 tell us they're going to stay at specky woods. It only makes sense if Daniel/Dad keep going back to look for his son. And in camping 2, Daniel immediately recognizes Zach Nolan. So that must mean he's seen him before.!! Daniel/Dad probaly was badly injured but survived and made a new life to look for his son who was still alive. And also in hotel Zach nolan made a monster to come kill everyone who stayed in the hotel, which included the family of 5. And In the new game mansion, we can see that the family of 5 lives in our street. We can also see on the TV in mansion it says that someone names Emma has died after a car crash. Then when driving your "car" to the mansion there was flowers and a tombstone. You go to some guy names Jack Logan which is so similar to Zach Nolan!!! And jack goes to check on the food and he starts chasing us with the Zach Nolan mask he put on to hide his identity. When he chases us, we go into a room and lock a door then he says HERE'S ZACHY! So he is Zach. We climb into a wardobe trying to escape but thats when we go into his lair. We see the monsters body from Hotel so that must mean he was trying to make the monster. Then a woman from a town as a ghost appers and says You shouldn't be here. That must be Emma Nolan!! The Mum/Sister/Wife of Zach Nolan! Then we see on the wall a bunch of Zach nolan masks!! So Jack Logan must've kept his identity a secret all this time! In the secret ending of hotel we see zach nolan and he kills us so he must be stalking to family! And in teh secret ending of camping 2 we see that the monster from camping 1 is officaly dead! So im saying that Zach nolan must've put a curse on the youngest son. But The son must've done something wrong which is why Zach Nolan killed him!And in the ending of Mansion, you look at your window and see Zach Nolan standing there. So i have a feeling in teh game you are the son! You must've attending the "party at Jacks house and survived and now you know the Zach nolan is Jack Nolan. So he makes a deal with you or else you die and thats why you are the black monster from camping 1 or hotel BUt in the other games you do not get to play as the son you get to play as visitors�� Its all making sense! thats all i have